dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Android: 17.5
Catching Up Juushichi sighed heavily, his hands on the steering wheel, and his feet on the gas pedal. The corvette he was driving made only a low grumble as it sped across the street, blending in with other cars on the street. His hair blew behind him due to the high winds picking up, blinding him a bit as he drove, but not enough to make him crash It wasn't exactly a normal way to start off a scare of the city, but hey, who said he was normal? He sighed in agitation, as his car came to an immediate slowing, stopped by heavier traffic. The drivers beside him weren't too thrilled either, honking their horns and shouting in order to somehow make the congested road go faster. "Lousy drivers... don't even know where they're going..." He muttered. "I knew I should've just--" FLASH! His thoughts were immediately interrupted, when a purple and tiny jet-like light came soaring over his head. He looked upward in surprise, but it had disappeared into the city. "What was that?" Shrugging, he turned back towards the road, thinking nothing of it. That is, until he heard the explosions... ---- Sake meanwhile had just thrown a capsule down onto the ground and house sprang out of it. Actually it was more of a mansion. Anyway he entered and clapped his hands once turning the lights on. His sister's were out training so he could relax for once. Or so he thought... BOOM! A vicious explosion rocked the land he stood on, causing a temporary quake of the earth. Which made Sake jump up and walk out of it's house and return it to capsule form. "Dammit! I asked for ONE day of relaxtion and what do I get?" At the site... Klen raised an energy blast towards another skyscraper, letting it fly straight into the bottom. The result was the beam tearing straight through, making the building shudder first, then fall like a timbered tree into other buildings, either crushing them entirely, or knocking them over as well, causing a domino effect. She smiled as the smoke built up, causing a dust storm to overwhelm the area. She was on the loose again. Ahatake flew up after her. "Geez woman. Can't you give me a break?!?" "I'm afraid not, Ahatake." She replied, putting one hand in her pocket while the other still pointed towards the building. The energy orb faded from her palm. It was also noted that a bundle of clothing "I was simply looking for something to... camoflauge... myself, for the time being." Her hair was not in the SSJ1 state anymore, and her purple locks were clearly visible. Ahatake sighed. "You could have easily bought some clothing from a store!" "That would've been too boring." "It would have been decent at least!" "Who said I was decent?!" As they continued to argue, none of them noticed a lone figure landing on of the remaining buildings in the city, or the look of slight amusement on his face, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Could you at least ACT decent on my planet?!?" "Your planet was Planet Vegeta, or have you forgotten?!" "Not really." Sake replied. "My planet was an oceanic planet. But I grew up decent there and then I discovered this planet. Earth is my home now." "Hmph!" Klen turned away, scoffing. "Say whatever you want, I don't care..." She mused. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving this wasteland..." "By this wasteland hopdfully you mean this planet." "Nope, just this city." It was time to step in. The android raised his hands to clap in mock entertainment. "Wow! That argument deserved a Nobel prize for sure!" He crowed in a cool voice. Sake turned around and look down and saw the black-haired man. "What do you mean?" Sake asked descending. "And are you an android?" "What..?" Klen immediately looked upwards at the sound of the mocking voice, cocking an eyebrow. "So...I guess I left a straggler, huh?" She mused, smirking from ear to ear. "You're very sharp." The android replied in a genuinely polite voice. "I just happened to come by here when I heard the sound of bombs going off, and..." He raised his shoulders in a light shrug. "I happened to find two Saiyan's out here..." "Part Saiyan." Sake replied. "I'm a fused Saiyan. I fused with Android 0." Immediately, the android narrowed his eyes down on him, leaping off of the building and landing expertly on his feet. "Fusion, eh? And with an android, no doubt..." He mused. However, his gaze was not the only one on Ahatake now, for Klen's shocked eyes appeared on him as well. Sake turned to Klen. "Certainly you must have wondered why you could never feel my Chi?" He laughed. She, however, wasn't in a laughing mood. She clenched her fists once more. "Bastard, you dare insult my pride?!" She snarled, turning to face him, the android gone from her sight at the moment. Sake sighed. "What do you mean?" "Making me think you were a worthy fighter... when instead you were using the assistance of an android!" She said irritably. "The true power of a Saiyan is only that of his or her own. And you rely on a toaster to help you!" "It has it's benefits." Sake replied. "Like unlimited Chi. And there's "toaster" right there." He pointed to the android. "That's too bad..." It mused, raising one hand towards Sake, fingers glowing. Then, without warning, he slammed them straight into Ahatake's face. "There's no fun if you go around blowing up everything with a single attack..." Sake started to glow and suddenly split in two. Ahatake was standing on what side and Seth on the other. "What the?" Ahatake gasped. If anything, Klen's eyes grew even wider, as she stared at the two dumbfounded fusees. "What in the hell...?" Seth was in no different condition, staring at his hands in a mixture of astonishment and shock. He couldn't even speak, and his mind was clogged in the moment. The other android, however, simply smiled. "I took the liberty "re-wiring" that little Fusion of yours, splitting you back into your two bodies." He explained, his fingers stopping the glow. Ahatake's tail twitched angrily. "We needed that power you fool." Seth's mind immediately cleared once again, and he turned an indignant expression towards his Saiyan counterpart. "Who;'s this 'we'?" He retorted, standing back up and glaring. "I'' needed ''nothing, you coward!" Klen blinked a few times. "Did that fusion happen willlingly?" She wondered. "I could kick your ass from here to Timbuktu with my current power level." Ahatake told the Android. "And you know it." "Hah!" Seth sneered at him. "You'd wear down before you could even land the finishing blow!" The stranger android merely stared in slight boredom, mixed with a bit of exasperation. "This wasn't really what I had expected..." Ahatake snatched the earring off Seth's ear put it safely in his pocket, and stored his in there was well. "You wanna take me on?" "I'll take you down, primate--" "Hey!" Klen shouted, immediately intervening. "In case you've forgotten, the other android's still standing here!!" This caught their attention. "Oh yeah." Ahatake turned to him. "Why did you do what you just did?" He shrugged. "Since you were powerful enough to perform that kind of fusion, you could easily overwhelm any opponent. I myself, though, wanted to see how strong you were individually." He explained in a calm, but dry voice. "You can kill him first." Ahatake laughed and pushed Seth in front of him. "What?!" Seth stared in shock at the android, then at Ahatake. "Why me? You were the one who bragged about how you could kick my ass to Timbuktu and back!" He protested. "I know." Ahatake replied. "So I say let the weak die first!" Seth growled in response, turning to face the android. "Fine, then. I'll show you who the weak one is!" He replied, clenching his fists in a battle pose. "Stand back." "I'm ready when you are." Seth told the fellow Android. He smiled in return, settling into a Vegito-like fighting stance. "I'm all set over here." Seth raised his hand outward and fired a Power Blitz at him.